Shadowcat - The Timeline
by X-Genesis
Summary: Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) is distracted from her studies by a terror that threatens to destabilise the MU...where will it lead???


1 Shadowcat  
  
1.1.1 PT1. ' THE TIMELINE'  
  
  
  
There was something about that day that Kitty Pryde would never forget. Maybe it was something in the air, something about how the wind blew through the canyons of the city, the clouds drifting across the bright sun.  
  
She had a feeling of change, and perhaps, renewal.  
  
Kitty was approaching her twenties. She had something very much of the young woman about her. You see, Kitty had seen and witnessed things in her life that no other 19 year old could lay claim to. Recruited by Professor Xavier and his X-Men in her early teens, Kitty had been there when the Earth was saved, she'd helped bring down evil mutants and risked her own life in the name of good.  
  
Kitty is a mutant.  
  
Her abilities allow her to switch off every molecular connection in her body, to become intangible, a living ghost. She can leap through walls, shift through floors and disappear from view. She is the embodiment of stealth.  
  
Her mutant gifts also extend to her understanding and manipulation of technology. Kitty can hack into the toughest database, break any firewall and write cutting edge A.I. And that's just for starters. She is nothing short of genius level intellect. A member of MENSA, her IQ is one of the highest on record, although she doesn't like to brag.  
  
Kitty is currently attending Harvard and studying for a Phd in Science and Applied Technology. Today though, Kitty is heading for mid-town Manhattan, where, in a safe deposit box, lies a secret that will blow her whole reality wide open.  
  
It all began several days previously. Kitty had been concentrating on a college essay. She'd been working on theorem and calculus for several hours, and was beginning to tire of staring at the computer screen, when her mail icon started flashing.  
  
Opening her mail file, she could see the message waiting.  
  
'IMPORTANT, OPEN NOW!' 'Anon'.  
  
Somehow, whoever had sent the message had bypassed the system, and managed to conceal their sender details. Kitty was wary of hidden viruses so scanned the message before opening. When the anti-virus software message popped up, 'NO VIRUS DETECTED', Kitty opened the mail.  
  
Slowly, she read the contents of the message:  
  
  
  
Kitty,  
  
Please read carefully.  
  
I know you are currently retired from mutant activity, and that you have chosen to follow the path of further education. I applaud the courage of your convictions.  
  
However, I ask that you trust me in what I have to say to you. A situation of grave importance has arisen, and it is to you that I must turn in my hour of need. Why have you been selected? All will become clear if you follow my instructions.  
  
In midtown Manhattan, there is a safe deposit box in a warehouse building. There is a map attached to this mail showing you the address and location of the warehouse. Go to the guard on reception and say that you have come to collect the key for deposit box 1952. Show the guard some ID and he will provide you with the key.  
  
Open the box and further instructions await you inside.  
  
Please Kitty, I promise you, this is not a deception or trap. I am a true friend and hope that you can be relied on. The situation is desperate. You must help!  
  
A Friend  
  
  
  
Kitty scrolled down the page and viewed the map details. Who is 'A Friend'? Perhaps this is a trap? Kitty's mind raced with possibilities.  
  
Why the secrecy? It all seemed very curious. She felt a frisson of fear at the prospect of venturing once again, into the unknown. Kitty knew there was only one answer. She decided this needed investigating. She would go to New York and seek out the secret in the box.  
  
Kitty ascended the steps of the warehouse. A shiver rattled down her spine. The fear and anticipation built inside her. There was no telling what might happen next.  
  
She'd left a message with Ororo Munroe – Storm, at the Xavier Institute. Ororo had been sure to advise Kitty to take the utmost caution, and to phase at the first sign of trouble. They'd arranged to speak by cell phone within 30 minutes of Kitty entering the building. The time was 3.00 pm, if Kitty had not replied by 3.30 pm, Ororo would raise the alarm.  
  
On entering, Kitty made her way to the reception desk. Sure enough, there was a security guard on duty, as the email had said.  
  
The guard looked up from his novel.  
  
'Hi, I'm Katherine Pryde. I'm here to check my safe deposit box.'  
  
'How do you spell that?' asked the guard.  
  
'Katherine with a 'K' and Pryde is P-R-Y-D-E'.  
  
'Thanks'  
  
She showed the guard her ID card.  
  
The security guard rifled through his files until he reached Kitty's. He reached into the file and pulled out the key.  
  
'Here's your key' said the guard, handing it to Kitty. 'The box is on floor 7.'  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
Kitty made her way up to the seventh floor by elevator. She felt a little nervous as it was one pf those rickety old contraptions from the 1930's with a metal grate that you pulled across the front. It creaked and groaned in all the wrong places. Kitty's fear was soon dispelled. If the elevator broke, she could just phase through the wall and take the stairs.  
  
She reached the seventh floor. Kitty made her way along the long corridor, until she reached box 1952. She placed the key in the lock and with some trepidation, carefully turned the key.  
  
Inside was a small onyx box, glistening under the cold frost of the strip lighting. Kitty lifted the box in both hands so that she could take a closer look. The box was made of ebony wood, and was fairly light. String tied a folder leaf of paper to the box. She undid the string and opened the paper. There was a handwritten message inside.  
  
  
  
Kitty,  
  
Thank you for trusting me enough to have come this far. I knew you could be relied on.  
  
I understand this must seem very strange to you, but when the true purpose of all this becomes clear, you will appreciate why I have enlisted your help in this direst of hours.  
  
DO NOT OPEN THE BOX YET!  
  
Make sure you are safely at home before you open the casket. It is imperative that you remain in a safe place, as the information contained within is highly sensitive.  
  
Please be careful. There are others who will wish to gain the knowledge. Do not allow it to fall into the wrong hands.  
  
A Friend.  
  
  
  
Kitty looked puzzled. This was getting weird. She placed the box into her bag and took the elevator down to the lobby. After handing the key back to the guard, she made her way down the steps and onto the street outside. The time was 3.23 pm. Kitty flipped open her cell phone and called Ororo.  
  
'Ororo Munroe speaking.'  
  
'Ororo it's Kitty. What's up?'  
  
'Hi kitten. How did it go?'  
  
'Well, the fact I'm calling you means I haven't been squished by the Blob or barbecued by Pyro.'  
  
'Great news, Kitty, I'm glad you're safe. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on here?'  
  
'I can't. It's top secret. If I told you, then I'd have to kill you.'  
  
'Why the secrecy, kitten?'  
  
'I have to go careful here Ororo. I might be being watched. Basically, there's someone in trouble, and they're leaving me clues. I get the feeling this is all leading up to something, something big. Although I'm not sure what.'  
  
'Well listen Kitty, at the first sign of any trouble, let me know immediately, OK?'  
  
'OK 'Ro.'  
  
'And if things get tricky real fast, send a psi-alarm to the Professor or Jean.'  
  
'I promise. You have my word.'  
  
'It's because I care kitten. I don't want you getting into any trouble.'  
  
'I won't.'  
  
'OK. Call me when you reach Harvard.'  
  
'Promise.'  
  
'Goodbye kitten.'  
  
'Bye Ro!'  
  
Kitty headed for the subway.  
  
Back at Harvard, Kitty entered her room and sat down at her desk. She emptied the contents of her bag across the surface, while carefully lifting the box out with her hands.  
  
Kitty examined the box closely. On turning it towards the sunlight streaming through the window, Kitty noticed fine lace-like threads illuminated across the surface of the box. On closer inspection, it became apparent that there was writing carved into its surface. The language was foreign, alien almost in composition. The lettering was only visible in sunlight.  
  
Kitty settled the box back down. Tentatively, she engaged the brass catch, and steadily opened the lid. There was a sharp intake of air as she lifted the lid, then a sudden whoosh, as though the box had held its breath since last it was opened. Kitty peered inside to see what lay hidden.  
  
There was a small metal object and a glass orb sitting in a plush bed of red velvet. Kitty lifted the metallic construct and orb from the box. Underneath was a slip of parchment and a small book. Kitty removed the remaining two items and closed the lid of the box.  
  
She opened the parchment. It was the same handwriting she'd chanced on in the safe deposit box.  
  
  
  
Kitty,  
  
This is the moment of truth. The book you now hold in your hands is part of the fabled 'Diaries of Destiny'. It is not one of the original diaries of this realities timeline, but an adjunct.  
  
The reason it has fallen into your hands is important. Destiny wrote this supplementary volume to provide you with details of your role in the unfolding path of history.  
  
A diseased and cancerous plague has sprung forth. It has contaminated the space-time continuum, and now, the task lies in your hands to destroy this pestilence.  
  
The metal object you have found in the box is a portal. By pressing the small button on the side, and standing clear, the portal will open to transport you through. You must take the book with you as it holds instructions and clues for each of your missions.  
  
The glass orb will also provide you with help when needed.  
  
Once again, I cannot reveal my identity. But if you have come this far, then I have your trust.  
  
Kitty, the whole future of the space-time continuum lies in your hands. This is a grave choice you must make, but your own reality, and all you hold dear, will be threatened should you do nothing.  
  
The choice lies with you. Act wisely.  
  
A Friend.  
  
  
  
Kitty looked dumbstruck. She'd not expected this. She moved to the door and locked it from the inside. She switched her answer phone on and drew the curtains.  
  
Kitty booted up the computer and sent a message direct to Ororo telling her not to worry and that she was fine. She then turned and picked up the metal construct.  
  
It looked like several thin shards of metal, crushed into a cube. It almost resembled a piece of modern art. Kitty located the button and paused in thought. She hesitated. The sound of her breathing got louder and her pulse quickened.  
  
She pressed down with her thumb….  
  
Silence.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Then, slowly, the cube began to grow. Kitty placed it on the floor, as the metal sections began to open out. Some form of alchemy or intelligent material, thought Kitty.  
  
Eventually, the cube had formed a perfect circle, the height of an adult. Kitty looked through and where her desk and computer once were was now a swirling, spiralling cloud. She looked around the portal, and the other side of her room was still intact. It reminded Kitty of the portal in the movie 'Stargate'.  
  
'Cool!' she muttered, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
She stepped forward, and suddenly, her room fell away from her. Kitty was being catapulted along a long tunnel of fog. Before she had time to think she landed with a bump. The portal began to fold up next to her, resuming its cube shape. She put it in her pocket, alongside the book and the orb.  
  
Kitty tried to get her bearings. High up above her head was a glass ceiling. Weird. She was sitting on a sloping surface that was brightly colored. The realisation dawned on Kitty that she was trapped inside a giant pinball machine. There was a rolling sound, as if something large and heavy was heading straight for her. Kitty turned to see a giant metal ball bearing down on her……  
  
Continued.  
  
Stay tuned for Pt. 2 – 'MURDERWORLD!' 


End file.
